ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sayaka Miki vs. Sonic the Hedgehog
Description 2 Fighters! 60 Seconds! No research! Melee! Which blue-haired speedster shall take home this victory? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Sonic the Hedgehog is relaxing underneath a palm tree, eating a chili dog. Suddenly, he finds himself in the labyrinth of the infamous witch Elsa Maria. "Whoa, where is this place?" Sonic walks around and sees the strange witch, who strikes at him with one of her tentacle-like appendages. "Whoa!" Sonic jumps over the tentacle, then uses his Spin Dash to cut that tentacle off. Then he uses a Homing Attack on the witch, and kicks it in its... uh, face? a tentacles slaps Sonic off and to the ground, when suddenly- Blue lights flash all around. The sound of steel cutting through flesh is heard. After a few seconds, the witch falls over dead and the labyrinth disappears. Sayaka Miki appears in front of Sonic. "I just saved ya, for realz." Sayaka says to Sonic. Sonic grins. "Yeah, but you also took a good fight away from me." Sonic gets into battle position. "How about we make up for that with a battle ourselves?" Sayaka holds her sword out. "You're on." FIGHT! Sonic uses a Spin Dash on Sayaka, immediately sending her skyward. Sonic uses a Homing Attack on her while she is in mid-air, then kicks her in the stomach. Sayaka falls over as Sonic attempts to throw a punch, but is blocked by Sayaka's sword. Sayaka slashes at Sonic's arm, cutting off some of his fur and drawing some blood. Sayaka then runs behind Sonic, but Sonic turns and runs with her. The two of them begin running side-by-side in a high-speed chase, with Sonic continually punching Sayaka's side and Sayaka slashing at Sonic's shoulder. Sayaka trips over on the ground, but grabs Sonic by the ankle and trips him too. Sonic gets back up then runs around Sayaka in circles, creating a tornado around her. Sayaka creates some swords out of thin air then throws each one at Sonic, but the swords get sucked into the tornado and they all miss. Sonic then runs toward Sayaka and is about to kick her, but then Sayaka slashes at Sonic across the chest, knocking him off of his balance and sending him hurdling toward the ground. "Heh, you're pretty good." Sonic wipes blood off of his chin, then he acquires the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Sonic! "Huh, that's a cool transformation." Sayaka notes. Super Sonic flies into Sayaka and punches her so hard in the chest that a small hole appears, but Sayaka regenerates from it within seconds. Sayaka attempts to swing her sword at Sonic, but Sonic dodges it easily as Super. "Here I'll show you!" Sonic is about to fly through Sayaka again, but then suddenly a labyrinth appears as Oktavia von Seckendorff appears right behind her. "For realz?" Sayaka grins as Oktavia flies toward Super Sonic, swinging her large swords at the hedgehog. Sonic continually dodges or evades Oktavia's attacks, but then suddenly he reverts to base form. Sayaka then appears right behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Just as Sonic turns around, Sayaka stabs Sonic in the chest, and then Sonic falls over onto the ground and passes out. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SAYAKA MIKI! Sayaka then heals Sonic back to full health. "That a good enough battle for you?" She asks with a smile. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees